friendswobenefitsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure of Girl
Category:Games Category:One-offs Category:Games with Alpharad Category:Games with Weegee The Adventure of Girl is a Role-Playing Game centered around the adventure of a powerful warrior rightfully named "Girl". This series featuring one episode is hosted by WEEGEE (Cade) and Alpharad (Jacob) Overview About the Game The game is created using the RPG Maker XP, one of the versions of a software used by many people world-wide to create Role-Playing Games of their own. While many people see the software as a joke, it serves as an easy-to-understand method for casual developers, with a few Independent Developers earning the metaphorical "fame" to their name. The software itself boasts many iterations, including a version on the 3DS Handheld Console known as "RPG Maker Fes". This game's maker is actually none other than our very own Alpharad, who wanted to create "The Greatest RPG of All Time". He hosted an episode starring this game alongside Cade for both the FWOB channel and for his own. The video on Jacob's channel shows parts of the development process of the game, as a sort of "behind-the-scenes" footage. Things mentioned here end up foreshadowing the events that happen to Cade, such as when Cade triggers an early game-over for taking "the path less traveled upon" which Alpharad predicts as a scenario the player would take during the development section of the game. A reoccurring motif throughout the game is the inclusion of the end phrase "of all-time". This phrase forcefully comes up in practically in every dialogue script between Girl and each character in the game (as far as we are shown, and excluding party members). Some notable examples are: * "Are you ready for the most final of final bosses of all-time?" * "I am the greatest villan of all-time from the greatest video game of all-time (this one)." * "This is the greatest plant of all time." Characters * Girl: The silent protagonist of the game, only answering with lines chosen by the player. She is known to be kind at times, but boastful and petty at others. Her relationship between her and her party members is strong, but her strongest relationship is between her and the True Tree of All-Time. Girl is shown to be the most balanced of the group, not having the most HP compared to other characters, while also not having the most SP compared to other characters. However, Girl's potential is high, and learns many skills and powers after meeting the True Tree of All-Time, awakening her to her true Gunner Skill "Crescent Slash". Girl is akin to that of a tree. She starts the adventure as a weak woman, but after her experiences within the story, she matures into a strong, selfless woman. * Basel: The second party member after Girl. Basel is a strong, adamant Lancer who fights alongside Girl using his special skill, Leg Sweep, to stun their enemies. While Basel is certainly strong, he suffers low accuracy at low levels, and is the character with the least amount of SP when compared to the other members (aside from Girl, who at low level is much less). Basil is a boy, however his adorable and cute art style begs to differ, and when coupled with his unisex name, can lead people to believing that Basil is a trap. * Gloria: The third party member after Basil. Gloria is a strong, adamant Healer (most likely a Priestess) who supports Girl using her special skill, Heal, to restore an ally's HP. She has decent HP, and boasts the largest capacity for SP compared to the other members, even at low level. Gloria also proves herself to be one of Girl's strongest assets, being able to land attacks against the final boss while Girl and Basil cannot. Gloria wields a weapon that is difficult to identify by simply looking at it, but due to her nature as a Healer, one can assume that it is a staff or rod, or possible an elongated boomerang. * Hilda: The fourth and final party member after Gloria. Hilda is a strong, adamant Mage who fights alongside Girl using her specialty magic, Fire. While she has the lowest HP of the group, she boasts high SP and low SP usage, making her a formidable Mage. She also proves herself as a strong physical attacker, putting in the work against the final boss at a higher level * Robed-Man: A strange man who informs Girl and her party of the True Tree of All-Time, telling her of it's mystical power to level-up protagonists. * Edgy-little-Edgester: The mysterious man who greets Girl and welcomes her to her adventure. This man sets Girl on her greatest adventure of all-time to defeat the most final of final bosses of all-time. * The Greatest Plant of All-Time: This is the greatest plant of all-time. * The True Tree of All-Time: The TRUE greatest plant of all-time, containing the power to level up protagonists and grant them special abilities. The Tree has been stuck in chaos and fear for all of it's life, as it is threatened by the existence of The Greatest Plant of All-Time. However, things changed with the arrival of Girl, who soothes their torment by spending many years alongside the tree. She eventually tells the True Tree that they are, in fact, the greatest plant of all-time. With overflowing gratitude, the True Tree levels her up and grants her a special ability, proving to girl that it is truly the True Tree of All--Time. Trivia